Star Gazing
by RoseInSnow16
Summary: During a sleepless night, two teens have a chance meet. Watching the stars, will these best friends come to terms with their true feelings? CoreyXLaney one-shot.


~Corey's POV~

I push the curtain aside and open my window cautiously. I didn't want anyone to hear me. Now before you make any assumptions, let me explain. Right now it's about two o'clock in the morning. I've been in bed since nine, and I haven't been able to fall asleep. This isn't the first time it's happened. Don't ask why, because I'm not entirely sure. Dad said it's something that comes with being a teenager, but I'm only thirteen. Anyway, on nights like this I like to slip out for some fresh air. It helps me clear my head. It'd be to risky going out the front door, so I just use my bedroom window. In addition to my grey sleep pants I throw on my sneakers, a blue hoodie, and my orange beanie. Carefully, I slip out the window. I'm glad to have a bedroom on the ground floor of my house. Once I'm out, I look around quickly to make sure nobody else is around. Then, I start walking down the street.

~Laney's POV~

I take out my ear buds and sigh. It's already two in the morning, and I still can't sleep. Music normally helps, but not tonight. I don't get it. Oh well. I stand up and walk to my closet. Maybe a little walk will relax me. I'm wearing long black sleep pants and a purple tank top. I throw on a yellow jacket and my black boots. I quietly open my door and walk downstairs. My mom is normally at work til early in the morning, but you can never be too careful. I lock the door behind me and put the house key in my pocket. I think I'll go hang at the park for a while.

~Corey's POV~

As I'm walking, my mind wanders. I think about planning future gigs for my band, about my family, my friends. I only have three really close friends. The twins have been great buds for a long time. They aren't afraid of being a little crazy with me. We have a lot of fun together. And then I have Laney. The two of us have been best friends since kindergarten. She's so great. Sometimes when I'm around her, I get this feeling in my stomach like it's full of dragonflies or something. I love that feeling. Losing myself in thought, I realize I've walked all the way to the park. I look around and, to my surprise, I'm not alone.

~Laney's POV~

I make it to the park and find an old bench to sit on. I look up at the stars and daydream. My mind drifts to thoughts of Corey. This always happens. He's always on my mind. I guess it's part of love. I know for a fact that I'm in love with him. I just don't know if he feels the same. I let out a sigh. After a few moments, I'm startled by a tap on the shoulder. I turn suddenly and see Corey standing behind me. "Mind if I join you?" Even in the dim light I can see his eyes sparkle. I scoot over and he sits down next to me. "What are you doing out here?" I ask. "I've had trouble sleeping. What about you?" "Same here," I reply, "thought coming here might be helpful." "It normally is for me" he says, leaning back and looking up. I do the same.

~No ones POV~

The two young teens sat in silence for a minute. Corey couldn't believe his luck. Seeing Laney was always comforting, and he needed some comfort in this case. He found her radiant under the stars and watched her get lost in space. "Beautiful" Corey mumbled. "What?" Laney asked. "Oh! Umm...the uh...stars are beautiful. Don't you think?" "Yeah, Core. They are" she relied. Corey looked back up and saw a shooting star. "Lanes, look!" Laney watched in wonder as it flew across the night sky. "Make a wish" Corey told her. Both of them closed their eyes tightly for a few seconds and silently wished. 'I wish this night never had to end' Corey thought. 'I wish I was brave enough to tell Corey how I feel' thought Laney. They opened their eyes and watched the star disappear into the night.

"So, what did you wish for?" Corey asked Laney. A slight blush grew on her face. "I can't tell you Core," she said, "or it won't come true." "Awe, but I wanna know" he whined. Laney rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Well tell me what you wished for" she said. Corey froze, and he too started blushing. "I uh...well..ummm." Laney raised an eyebrow. Corey never acted this nervous. "I wished that Grojband would always be together" Corey lied. Laney was slightly saddened by this. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, he had wished for them to be together as more then best friends and band mates. Corey noticed her face fall after he spoke. 'Was it something I said' he thought. "Will you...uhhh..tell me your wish now?" Laney sighed and looked back at the sky. "I would if I could find the right words" she said. Corey didn't know what to make of this answer. It sounded like she may return his feelings, but he wasn't sure. "What do you mean Lanes" he asked. "I just..." Laney was to afraid to answer truthfully, "nothing."

Corey looked over the red haired beauty, the girl he had always loved, and suddenly felt very brave. He reached out and gently turned her face to his. Laney looked a little scared. "What's the matter Core?" He smiled at her comfortingly. "Nothing at all" he said, "it's just..." "Just what?" Laney asked. He took a deep breath. "I just never realized how pretty you looked under the moonlight." Laney was shocked by this comment, her cheeks burning a bright red. "R...Really?" "Of course," Corey said, "you're the prettiest girl I know." He wrapped her in a soft hug. Laney moved slowly, still in shock. She returned the hug gently as Corey ran his fingers lightly through her hair. He felt Laney's body begin to tremble, and held her tighter. 'Oh my goodness' Laney thought, 'he likes me back?!' "C...Corey" she mumbled. Corey pulled back and looked her in the face, smiling sweetly. "Yeah Lanes?" "Do you really wanna know what I wished for?" Corey nodded slowly as the two separated. "I...I wished to b..be brave" Laney stuttered. It wasn't a total lie, but she did leave out a big part of it. Corey seemed even more confused. "What are you talking about, Lanes? You're super brave" he said. Laney sigh and stared up into the sky again. "Not when it counts" she said softly, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Lanes," Corey whispered as he took her hands in his, forcing her to look back at him, "you're always there when it counts. Don't get so down on yourself. You have the most courage, brains, and heart of any girl I've ever met. That's why I love you." After realizing what he had said, Corey slapped a hand over his own mouth. 'How did that slip out?! Dang it' he thought to himself. Laney froze, a look of utter shock painted on her face. "Ummm..." Corey said after a few seconds, "maybe we should head back home." Laney nodded in agreement and the two got up and began walking.

They walked in silence until they reached Laney's house. At the front door, they stopped. Laney turned to him, unsure of what to do. Corey had admitted his feelings for her, and she wasn't sure how to react. "Well" she said. "Well, I had a nice time. Maybe I can get to sleep now" said Corey. "Me too" Laney replied. Corey turned to leave, but Laney didn't want him to go just yet. "Core" she called out once he reached the end of her driveway. He stopped and turned back in surprise as she walked over to him. "What is it, Lanes?" Laney was embarrassed and scared, but she knew she had to do this. "What you said in the park. About being in love with me. Were you serious?" Corey's face was as red as ever. The ground suddenly became very interesting as he stared down at it. He began to mumble softly, "Y...Y..Yeah. I meant...every word."

Laney moved her face in front of Corey's so he could see her. She smiled up at him sweetly. "I feel the same way, Core" she said. Corey's eyes widened in surprise. "Y...You do?" "Well, yeah" Laney said, "I've liked you since kindergarten. I just never thought you'd feel that way about me." Corey looked up and wrapped Laney in a tight hug. She returned the hug, feeling better then ever. Both had a warm feeling in their hearts, like they were meant to be.

"Umm, Lanes" Corey said as they let go. "Yeah?" "So, does this mean that you'll...like...be my girlfriend?" Laney chuckled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course" she said to Corey, who was blushing madly. "Awesome," he responded happily, "so I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yep. Good night, Core." "Night Lanes" he said as Laney walked into her house. Corey practically skipped home. He was over the moon. Once he got home, he had no trouble falling to sleep.


End file.
